


Respecting Authority..

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Authority Challenge, Blindfolds, F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, Love, Sex Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was jealous, he couldn't deny it...but he could have handled it better.<br/>Cullen wants her to know how much he trusts her, but she's not willing to let him off so easily. He challenged her authority and she WILL have it rectified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respecting Authority..

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful digital drawing by Tina Marie (InannaAthansia)...it was...unnf...perfect!!
> 
> I hope this does it justice :)
> 
> (Any feedback is really appreciated)

She stared at him from across the war table, he couldn't tell if she was angry or aroused, fire dancing in her eyes as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. He shouldn't have said, or done, what he did, he knew that...and he'd have to make it up to her. She would make sure he did. Slowly she stood up, pushing away from the table with the palms of her hands, quickly regaining her authorative stance. With a deep sigh she rested on her one foot, hand on hip as she looked at the map.

"That'll be all for now" she rolled her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair, her gaze turning to Cullen "we can reconviene later, Commander, meet me in my chambers, you and I have a few things to discuss" a shadow of a smile on her lips as she passed through the large doors. Josie looked concerned, whereas Leliana was simply amused and Cassandra couldn't care less.

"Is everything alright with the Inquisitor?" Josephine asked, her faced graced with worry as she picked up her quill from the table.

"I...have no idea"

*****

She sauntered across her room, flames bursting to life in the hearth with a flick of her wrist. Frustration gnawing at her, she was flattered...but did he seriously trust her so little? And to speak to both her and her guests like that...how _dare_ he!?

The door to her chambers creaked open as she stood in front of the fire, his steps were slow, cautious as he approached. She cast him a glance without turning from the fire, golden shadows danced across her face, her emerald eyes shining fiercly. He swallowed hard as he walked closer, pushing his worry aside and straightening his stance, if he was going to face her, it'd be as her Commander.

"Do you trust me?" her voice was quiet as she stared into the flames. He was taken back, the hurt on her face was heart breaking.

"Of course I do!" he assured her, taking a step closer, resting his hands on her hips as he turned her to face him.

"Then why does it feel like you don't? I don't care if I had to dance with that asshole, I hated every moment, the pleasantries were because I didn't want to argue with my dad in front of everyone...but you, you're my _fiance_ , I couldn't even think of another besides you! Your behaviour..." her finger pressed against his shirt, sinking slightly and shaking her head when she thought...

_'Would I really have done it any different if it was reversed?'_

Slowly he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, taking her hands in his as he looked up into her eyes.

"I trust you more than I trust myself, it was _him_ I didn't trust..." he trailed off, his brow quirking in realisation, his smirk made her heart pound "I'm going to make it up to you"

"Make it upto me? How?" _now_ she was curious. He pulled her closer, slipping his fingers underneath her shirt as she moved to straddle his legs. He smiled knowingly, his honeyed eyes holding a secret. She followed the quirk of his lips, the strong outline of his lightly stubbled jaw and down to the open laces of his shirt. She tried to maintain a stern face as he ran his nails down her sides, pulling on her trousers a little as he reached her hips. He pressed soft kisses to the taut skin of her stomach, each touch sent sparks, every muscle tensing.

"A little game" he smiled against her skin, she could feel the sparks moving straight to her heat, she pressed her thighs together, surprised by how much she craved him. It didn't go unnoticed. Carefully he nipped at her stomach, chuckling deeply as she breathed heavily beneath his lips.

"A game?" she breathed, her trousers slowly inching their way further down her legs. His tongue dipping into her navel, she couldn't help the rock of her hips.

"Of sorts...a little...trust game" her curiosity was piqued, he pulled her down onto his lap, gasping sharply as she rubbed against his growing bulge. He unclasped the top of her shirt with one hand, exposing the sun-kissed ivory of her collar and the subtle curve of her cleavage. Her fingers threaded into his hair, pulling softly and mewling as he tugged and nipped at her neck. Bated, heavy breath escaped them both. Still she rolled her hips, teasing them both with the innescapable urge. "you're going to bind me...and I am going to be completely at your mercy...and to prove how much I trust you..." he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and pating softly as he fought the urges and growls that rose within "I'm surrendering completely to you".

She teared up, emerald glistening over as what he said sunk in.

_'Does he even know how much that means?...'_

She wondered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"A-are...are you...are you sure?" she stammered, trying to withstand the grin that threatened to reveal itself. "I mean...surrendering to me...is that all of me? like _all_ of me?" he knew what she meant, she'd used small bits of magic on him before, but he'd always seemed reluctant...unable to admit that it was one of his greatest fantasies, to have her unleash herself on him. The thought alone was...enthralling.

"You're going to be my wife...every spark...every kiss...every touch...I...am...yours" he smiled, caressing her cheek before taking her chin between his finger and thumb. His lips met hers with a slow, enduring passion. "Inquisitor" she giggled against his lips, her tongue lapping up the taste of whiskey from his. Warm. Wet. He pulled on her lip softly. With her hands on his chest, she pushed him further up the bed, smiling as she turned her back to him. She tied her hair up with the red ribbon she kept on her wrist. Slowly she removed her silken shirt, firelight casting golden shadows across her back, each slender muscle rippling beneath the thin breast-band. She bent over and delved into the large chest, pulling out two thick strips of blood-red satin. He was mezmerized.

The fire in her eyes and the softness of her face took his breath away. She walked closer, each sway of her toned hips had him yearning. He pulled off his shirt, rolling his shoulders, highlights of yellow and gold dancing across his scarred chest. She kicked off her boots with ease, sighing happily as she took in the sight of him, he leaned up on his elbows, unlaced trousers hanging low on his hips. He blushed deeply as she leaned on her hip, satin trailing from her hand as she drew her lip between her teeth; her eyes burned into him and he felt the heat between his hips as his cock pressed against the fabric of his trousers.

Before he had a chance to think, she had pulled off his boots and was inching his trousers futher and further down his legs. His aching cock sprung out from the fabric, a slim drop falling from the tip. He gasped sharply as she lapped it up, making his hips jolt and shudder at the short burst of pleasure. She threw his trousers to the floor, leaving him bare as she straddled his hips, sitting on his stomach and leaving his length to rub against her ass.

"Hands please Commander" her lip quirked and he placed his hands infront of her. She tied them individually. The satin was cool against his skin, smooth yet tight as she stretched with him, tying his hands to the bed posts. She chuckled deeply, unwrapping the binding that held her chest, smirking as he watched with bated breath. Her trousers and smalls were cast aside with ease, his breath hithching as each exquisite inch was revealed. He wanted to thank himself for getting her to do it, but all he could manage were half-mumbled words and heavy breaths as she kissed up and down his torso, peppering soft touches and flicking her tongue against his skin until she met his lips again.

"Now...do you trust me?" she whispered against his lips, her fingers brushing against his jaw. He writhed beneath her as her hands explored his body, feather-light touches along the ridges of his abs, a soft pull on a perked nipple.

"Mm mm" he mumbled, tilting his head back and breathing deeply as every touch sent ripples to his hips.

"What was that _Commander_?" her voice was soft, sultry as she placed a gentle kiss to his neck. He pulled on the restraints, the bedposts faintly creaking in reluctant response. He groaned as she carefully lapped against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Mm...yes, I trust you Yvelyn..." his voice sent a shiver down her spine and to the heat between her hips. It made it difficult to stay in control. She bore her teeth and nipped at his earlobe, flicking her tongue out as she softly pulled. She felt the growl that rumbled through his chest. "I trust you _Inquisitor_..." he corrected himself, she chuckled in the crook of his neck, leaning back to look him in the eye. The honey pools swam with hunger and her breath caught in her throat as he looked her up and down, licking his lips.

Leaning over she picked up a third strip of red satin. He bit his lip appreciatively as she moved, her legs on either side of him still, but the rise and fall of her hips when she stretched was just as enticing. He chuckled when she smiled at him, brow quirked as she slid the fabric between her fingers.

"Head up Commander" carefully he lifted his head so that she could reach behind, the satin hiding her from view as her lips met his. Soft. Hot. Tongues entwined in a wet, languid dance. She pulled his lip bewteen her teeth, sucking softly as she tightened the blindfold. He chuckled deeply, groaning at the loss of contact when her lips left his.

"Well _Inquisitor_ , it appears I'm completely at your m-mercy" he moaned as she smiled againt his chest. Slowly she moved down his torso, peppering kisses and trailing her fingers.

Deciding to try something new, she brought frost magic to the tips of her fingers and carefully ran them over his nipples, down the ridges of his abs and alternated with heat. He gasped sharply, his body writhing and tensing beneath her. Each delicious muscle in his arms and chest flexed, his hands wrapping around the satin, pulling against the supports of the bed. She giggled softly, digging her nails and softly trailing her tongue around his naval. She could taste the salt of his sweat, gently she lapped, relishing the lingering taste. He gasped sharply when she met his pubic line, his throbing cock rubbing softly against her throat.

"Inquis-...Lyn...I...ugnh..." he groaned loudly as she sunk her lips over his aching length, he was hard and swollen, filling her mouth with little effort. She moaned appreciatively, circling his tip with her tongue, licking away the clear beads that rose from the head.

It was overpowering, his senses heightened and his body bowing completely to her. He could feel every lick, every flick of fire and ice from her exploring fingers. Beads of sweat dotted his heated skin, he burned beneath her, so she took a single finger and ran it down his abs, leaving a trail of cold in its wake. He writhed and slowly thrusted into her mouth.

"Maker...yes...yes..." he panted, feeling the inevitable ecstasy building in his hardened length. She looked up at hime through lidded eyes, enjoying the sight of him. Head back and lips parted with heavy breaths, sweat drenched locks falling in soft curls, bedposts creaking as each delicious muscle flexed with restraint. She could see how hard he was fighting it, he wanted to break free, but he wanted to let her have her way; he wouldn't be able to resist throwing her onto the bed and doing what she likes.

Slowly she trailed a hand down his stomach, feeling the build within him. Then stopped. He almsot whimpered at the loss of contact, the warmth of her lips still holding his cock in an ecstatic vice. She crawled up the bed, letting his throbbing length rub against her chest and stomach as she sat above it. Moving her lips to his he moaned, thrusting his hips in an attempt to make contact.

"You alright my love?" she asked, chuckling against his lips. He groaned as her touch left him, the heat of her kiss searing through his skin. Cullen bent his leg and she leaned back, sinking over him. He groaned loudly. His tense body glistened with sweat, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing as he threw his head back, pulling on the restraints, splintering the bedposts. The pleasure was instant, he writhed beneath her hips and she sunk onto him again.

He bucked his hips harshly and she almost flew forward, she moaned and gripped onto the pillow on either side of his head, he bit his lip and smiled smugly. She took a moment to drink in the _display_ beneath her; the rich red blindfold against lightly tanned skin and russed golden hair, the strong stubble-dusted jaw, plump pink lips, broad shoulders leading to muscular arms, wrists bound by more rich satin. The sight alone was enough to drive her insane, but when combined with the thick, throbbing length that filled her...she could barely hold back.

She threw her head back, rolling her hips and moaning loudly, her hand trailing slowly down his neck and collar until it was firmly planted on his chest.

He craved to have his hands on her, to hold her hips as she rolled and moved against him, making him fill her with every motion. Yet he couldn't deny the ecstatic pleasure that came from not being able to see or touch her. Every moan and pant amplified in the silence, every gentle caress and heated kiss ignited his skin. The sounds she made as she rode him, Maker, those sounds...they alone would have pushed him over the edge. The satin that bound his wrists softly bit into his skin as he pulled, yet it soothed him.

She continued to move, taking all of him in and crying out whenever he bucked his hips, retaliating by sinking down on to him and meeting his lips with her own in a sensual assault. She was close. So close. The heat building between her hips, intensified by her own magic as it flowed through her veins. He could feel it too. The agonisingly slow build up that she seemed to reflect, her nails digging into his chest as she came closer and closer.

A bead of sweat ran down her spine, a result of the increasing pleasure and the lyrium fire that burned beneath her skin. Their moans grew louder and louder, she rode him with exagerated rolls of her hips, making sure to cover every exquisite inch of his cock. She could feel it, balancing on the edge.

"Lyn...oh god...Lyn..." he groaned, pulling harder on the satin until the bed jutted beneath them. Yvelyn picked up her pace, moaning loudly as she reached her end.

"I...I...Cullen!" she gasped sharply, screaming his name as she came around him. Her body falling heavily on his, he roared loudly as he came with her, writhing momentarily, all strength fleeting. His chest heaved and she pressed soft kisses across his collar, sighing contently at the rapid beat of his heart. He laid in her embrace for a short while as she played with his hair and kissed him slowly, softly and he couldn't resist.

The golden hue of sunlight peeked through the curtains of her chambers, blanketing them in a subtle hue. They were happy. Beyond happy. But she wasn't finished with him yet.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips, smiling as his stubble brushed her cheek.

"I love you too Yvelyn" he chuckled, his body relxing aside from his outstretched arms. "So...are you going to untie me now?" he asked, sincerity toning his smooth voice. She couldn't supress the knowing giggle that escaped her lips.

"Hmmm...not yet, you've made your point, a very _very_ good point...but while there's mutal trust...you still disregarded my authority" she sighed with a smile "and I _simply_ can't let that go unpunished" she chuckled, sliding off of him and standing next to the bed. The cold of the stone floor was a welcome sensation, soothing the searing heat that ran through her body.

"Yvelyn? What are you doing?" he asked, she was pulling on her simple tunic, boots and a pair of leggings; ready to leave.

"I'm off for a little train" she answered, taking a quick swig of a lyrium vial and stamina potion, grateful for the strength that returned to her "I'll see you later sweetheart" she picked up her staff and removed his blindfold, before pressing a swift kiss to his pouting lips "try not to go anywhere" she winked, disappearing from his sight within moments, the unmistakeable proud skip in her step.

"Yvelyn? Yvelyn!" he smiled beside himself, realising there was only one way he was going to get out of this.

*****

He strode down the steps, scarlet satin still wrapped around his wrists. Those who noticed him, watched with confusion, his torso bare to the hips, leather trousers hanging a little low. Every muscle flexed and most people stood open mouthed, a mixture of awe and sheer shock.

Then he saw her, sparring in the ring with two of his soldiers, her stance was strong, but he could see the evidence of their...activities. Rylen's curiosity was piqued as the Commander approached in his state of undress.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, her brow quirking with intrigue.

_'Maker's breath he is...glorious! Aaaand...heading this way...shit...'_

She thought to herself, casting a quick spell to knock the two soldiers off of their feet. He was at the ring within seconds, his arms folded across his chest until he beckoned her closer with a finger. Yvelyn was reluctant at first, but acknowledged her Commander none-the-less.

"Commander Cullen! What can I do for you on this..." she not-so-subtly looked him up and down appreciatively, devouring him with her eyes "... _fine_ day?". He laughed without restraint, taking her staff from her and handing it to a young man that stood beside them. The sun glinted and cast golden shadows across his bare skin...and she followed it, drinking in every ridge and dimple of honed muscle, all the way to the faint hint of golden curls beneath his navel.

"Well you see...you and I have unfinished business" he whispered, taking her chin between hid finger and thumb, moving his lips towards her. She looked around, cautious of their eager audience. But before his lips touched hers, she squealed loudly. His arms wrapping around her as he flung her over his shoulder "I'm afraid to say the Inquisitor will be unavailable for the rest of the day!" he stated nonchalantly, ignoring her as she slapped at his back, while he turned on his heel without hesitation.

He bounded up the stairs, making her bounce on his shoulder.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford! Put me down!" she shrieked and writhed, only to be cut off when a wide palm collided with her rear. A faint stinging making her gasp as they passed through the doors into the main hall. "Andraste's tits Cullen!" people stopped to stare and watch as he walked her towards her throne.

"Now now, less of that language Inquisitor! We wouldn't want anyone to think of you as improper, now would we?" his smile was smug, though he tried to supress it. To absolutely no avail. She sighed with a laugh, realising her resistance was utterly in vain. With a glance downwards, she smiled appreciatively.

"Have I ever told you that you have a magnificent ass?"

"Once or twice" he chuckled, sitting her on the throne with ease and removing the bindings from his wrists. His voice rose into a roar "Everyone! Out! No one is to enter!" he bellowed, bending onto a knee infront of her, tying her hands with ease. People scurried hastily, eager to leave before anything happened, most moved swiftly with panic or fear, some would undeniably have their ears pressed to the walls in mere moments.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her smile faded until the only expression she bore was one of curiosity. He lifted her hands above her head and bound them to the large metal throne. A leg between her own as he wrapped hers at his hips, rolling them against her. The smile he wore was one of mischeive and desire, sending a welcome ripple through her now aching body. His lips were inches away from her own, his breath warm against her cheeks, emerald eyes wide with impatience.

" _Regarding your authority_ "


End file.
